oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
The Dig Site/Quick guide
Details Agility, 10 Herblore, 25 Thieving * Completion of Druidic Ritual (for the Herblore skill) |items=*Pestle and mortar *Vial *Tinderbox *Cup of tea (can be stolen from the Varrock tea stall) *2 Ropes (can be stolen from a Digsite workman; bring them if you want to save some minutes) *Opal or uncut opal (obtainable during the quest; bring one if you want to save some minutes) *Charcoal (obtainable during the quest; bring one if you want to save some time) *Specimen brush (obtained during the quest) *Panning tray (obtained during the quest) *Trowel (obtained during the quest) Wear Leather Gloves and boots at all times. |recommended = :Recommended: *2 Varrock Teleports *Some Energy potions or Stamina potions to save time walking around. *2 Digsite teleports teleport you just north of the exam center (One for starting the quest and one during the quest itself)}} Walkthrough Starting out *Go to the Exam Centre. *Ask an examiner about an exam. (Chat 1) *Go to the Varrock museum and talk to Curator Haig Helen. (Chat 1) *Go back to the Exam Centre and talk to an examiner, you will fail the exam. Lost and found *Search the bushes on the map at (2) until you find a teddy bear. *Take the panning tray at (4). *Talk to the panning guide and give him a cup of tea. *Pan the water at (5) until you find a Special cup (browse through dialog if stopped). *Steal from the workman at (3), until you get a skull and specimen brush. *Talk to the student in purple clothes a small ways north of (3). *Talk to her again. *Run east, talk to the student in an orange shirt. *Talk to him again. *Run south, talk to the student in a green shirt. *Talk to him again. Exams *Return to an examiner. (1) **Answer #1: The study of the earth, its contents and history. (1) **Answer #2: All that have passed the appropriate Earth Sciences exam. (3) **Answer #3: Gloves and boots to be worn at all times; proper tools must be used. (2) *Talk to all 3 students again. *Return to an examiner. (1) ** Answer #1: Samples taken in rough form; kept only in sealed containers. (3) ** Answer #2: Finds must be carefully handled, and gloves worn. (1) ** Answer #3: Always handle with care; strike cleanly on its cleaving point. (2) *Talk to all 3 students - the female will demand an opal. You can obtain this by panning. *Return to an examiner. (1) **Answer #1: Samples cleaned, and carried only in specimen jars. (1) **Answer #2: Brush carefully and slowly using short strokes. (1) **Answer #3: Handle bones very carefully and keep them away from other samples. (3) Helping the expert *Search the cupboards on the south and north wall of the west room in the exam centre to get a specimen jar, and Rock pick. *Talk to the archaeological expert. (Chat 3 - 1) *Return to the digsite at (3). *Steal a specimen brush from the Digsite workman if you haven't already. *Use the trowel on the soil (at the site marked 3 on the map from before) until you find an ancient talisman. If you don't find it after several attempts try the soil patch in the far north-east (with the dinosaur bones in it). *Talk to the archaeological expert in the exam centre. *Use the invitation on any Digsite workman. (Not to be confused with the Dig Site workman beside the western winch) *Use a rope on the western winch, climb down. *Search the bricks to the east, pick up an Arcenia root, then go back. *Climb back up, then climb down using the other winch northeast. *Talk to Doug about the rocks. (Chat 4) Explosives expert *Unlock and search the chest in the tent to the south to get Chemical powder (4 on the map from before). *Use the trowel on the closed barrel to the west of the tent. *Use a vial on the barrel to get unidentified liquid. *If you don't have charcoal, search the tray a few steps north. *Grind the charcoal with your pestle and mortar. *Use the unidentified liquid (make sure you right-click the liquid otherwise you'll empty it) and the chemical powder on the archaeological expert. *Mix the two together, add charcoal, then finally add the arcenia root. *Climb down the left/west winch. *Use the compound on the bricks. *Use your tinderbox on rock. *Enter the large chamber, take the stone tablet. Finishing up *Use the tablet on the archaeological expert. *Quest complete!